


Mente allenata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [86]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un vero guerriero sa che bisogna sempre tenere allenata la mente.Post di ‘E+K+R’ e prequel di ‘Sunday training’.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DBNA [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598





	Mente allenata

Mente allenata

Whis si avvicinò ad Elly e sorrise, vedendo che aveva una fotografia appoggiata accanto a sé sull’erba.

“Quella è nuova” disse, indicandola col bastone.

Nella fotografia erano ritratte lei con in braccio Jaden e Junior alle loro spalle. Il namecciano teneva le braccia incrociate aveva una smorfia.

Elly e il figlio, invece, sorridevano alla telecamera. Entrambi avevano dei luminosi capelli biondi bagnati dal sole.

“Vedo che hai occupato bene il tuo tempo sulla Terra” si congratulò l’angelo.

Elly deglutì.

< Meglio non dirgli che al mio arrivo mi sono ubriacata e ho rischiato di combinare qualche disastro > pensò.

Sussurrò: “Mi mancavano parecchio”.

Whis guardò i diversi libri abbandonati intorno alla giovane saiyan.

“Noto che continui ad allenare la mente, come i primi tempi quando sei arrivata qui”.

_Elly era seduta sul prato, teneva tra le mani un cubo di rubik._

_< Ancora non riesco a credere che io abbia sconfitto Cell e che gli dei abbiamo deciso di allenarmi > rifletté, mentre completava le varie facce._

_Whis la osservava con attenzione._

_“Cosa fai?” le domandò._

_Elly rispose: “Tengo allenata la mente. Voi mettete a dura prova il mio corpo, ma devo rimanere lucida”._

_Whis sorrise._

_“Sembra un divertente gioco ad incastro, ma troppo semplice. Posso farti conoscere delle sfide migliori, se vuoi” le propose._

_Elly saltò in piedi, serrando i pugni._

_“Davvero? Non vedo l’ora” gli rispose._

“Senza una buona mente, il corpo è inutile” disse Elly.

Whis si portò una mano alla bocca e ridacchiò.

“Questa sembra una frase che potrebbe dire Vegeta” ammise.

Elly ammise: “Perché lo è”.

< Chissà che sta facendo in questo momento il più testone dei miei insegnanti > si domandò.

***

Vegeta incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori a fiamma. Era sdraiato sul letto, fissava il soffitto. Con una gamba calciò un cuscino, facendolo cadere oltre il letto.

Osservò lo schermo spento della televisione.

< Da quando sono tornato dallo spazio mi sento come se una parte di me fosse svanita. Come se io stesso stessi scomparendo giorno per giorno.

C’è una voce che mi chiama nei miei sogni ed ho paura ad ascoltarla. La posso sentire anche ora.

Se così finissi di perdermi? Se non dovessi tornare più, venendo allontanato per sempre dalla mia famiglia? > rifletté.

Sbadigliò rumorosamente e posò la testa sulla spalla.

Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

_Vegeta si guardò intorno, i suoi stivaletti affondavano nella neve candida ed il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso._

_< Questo è solo un altro sogno dovuto ai miei poteri? > si domandò, tremando per il freddo._

_La figura femminile dai lunghi capelli mori davanti a lui accarezzava la testa di un lupo, un branco la circondava._

_“Quello che credi di sapere sulla tua famiglia, su tua madre, sulla tua natura e la tua intera vita è solo un’illusione” spiegò._

_Vegeta le rispose: “Sì, l’ho capito. Tu hai le risposte che cerco?”._

_“Sì, figlio della luna” disse gentilmente lei._

Vegeta si svegliò di soprassalto, sentendo la sua sveglia suonare e sbadigliò, passandosi la mano sul volto.

Scosse il capo e si guardò intorno, individuò la sveglia e la spense, sbadigliando nuovamente.

“Devo andare da Kakaroth. Ci aspetta un’altra giornata di allenamento” mormorò.

< Non vedo l’ora che Bulma torni. Quando non c’è lei mi sento così solo >. Sospirò. < Sarò anche diventato re, ma la mia vita non è cambiata. Me ne dimenticherei se non fosse per il ciondolo che porto al collo >.


End file.
